


Green Arrow's final battle

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Crime Fighting, Father Figures, Final Battle, Mentor/Protégé, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Post-Season/Series 04 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Eight years post season four, Oliver Queen stands alone after his team dissolves. Oliver considers hanging up the hood when a new enemy comes to town. With his only ally being a fiery young woman named Mia, Oliver must push himself above and beyond to save his city one last time.





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story request from Mordidking06. The premise of it draws from the premise of The Dark Knight returns but it will be different. So, I hope you enjoy.

Star City, 2024  
Morning

Oliver Queen walked into the building, his familiar face passing the nurses with polite smiles directed at him. Oliver ignored them as he walked to his destination. As he did, a nurse was coming out of the room. 

“Mr. Queen, good to see you again.” She smiled politely at him and Oliver returned it.

“You to Mary. How’s he doing?” Oliver asked and Mary frowned.

“He has good days and bad days but it’s more bad days lately. He’s getting worse. Though it helps that you visit him.” Mary told him.

“I do what I can.” Oliver said modestly.

Mary smiled again and pat him on the shoulder before walking off. Oliver sighed before he opened the door and walked inside the room.

“Nice goatee.” Quentin noted from his bed.

“Thanks.” Oliver said dryly as he closed the door.

“So, how you been?” Quentin asked as Oliver sat down in the chair by his bed.

“Same old same old.” Oliver shrugged.

“So, when is Laurel gonna come visit? I know she’s a lawyer but you’d think she’s make some time for her old man.” Quentin noted.

“She’s dead Quentin. She’s been dead for eight years.” Oliver reminded Quentin.

“What?” Quentin asked, sure he had misheard Oliver.

“She’s gone Quentin…they’re all gone.” Oliver told him as he turned to stare out the window.

“But-but I’ve only been in the hospital a few weeks!” Quentin protested.

“You have Alzheimer’s Quentin. Think back.” Oliver told him and Quentin blinked.

Yeah…yeah, that’s right,” Quentin said as he became more lucid, “sorry, I was having one of my good days before that…at least I think I was. How’s the city doing?”

“Not good...not good at all.” Oliver said grimly.


	2. The fight begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with a new foe, Oliver comes out of retirement.

Star City  
Night

Oliver stood alone in the docks, looking up at the statue of Laurel. Hearing someone approach him from behind, Oliver didn’t turn, knowing who it was.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Pike said as he stepped up next to Oliver.

“You as well Lieutenant.” Oliver said evenly, not taking his eyes off the statue.

“It’s Commissioner now. So, what are you doing out here so late?” Pike asked.

“I visited Quentin today. I meant to go home afterwards…and I just ended up here. I wonder what she would think about all this.” Oliver sighed.

“I think she’d be proud of you. The work you’ve done as mayor, as your…alter ego, has saved this cities soul. Crime is down, the criminals are quiet, and you know when the last time someone could come out here at night was?” Pike asked and Oliver scoffed.

“Black Mask.” Oliver grumbled and Pike sighed.

“We’ll catch him.” Pike insisted.

“He rolled into town two weeks ago and crime is already rising again. The criminals aren’t so much as being quiet as laying low to thwart off suspicion. Black Mask is stirring the pot, recruiting. I’ve learned that it’s always calm before the storm. And there is a storm coming Commissioner. I promise you that.” Oliver said before he turned and walked away.

Pike sighed before looking up at the statue of Laurel Lance, wondering if Oliver was right.

Star City, next day  
Morning

Oliver was passing through town when he saw some commotion by a news stand. Curious, Oliver walked over. People were holding newspapers and muttering lowly. Oliver walked over and picked up a paper and froze at the head line. Two bodies were discovered, the first crime-related death in two years. Narrowing his eyes, Oliver put the paper back and stalked off.

Starling medical center  
Afternoon

“And you think this was the work of Black Mask?” Quentin asked as Oliver sat next to his bed.

“The City was fine, crime wasn’t gone but we had reduced it to the point that we could control it. Then he comes to town and within a month crime starts rising again and there are two deaths. It can’t be coincidence.” Oliver said firmly.

“So what are you gonna do?” Quentin asked him.

“What I’ve always done: whatever I have to.” Oliver said grimly.

Star City  
Night

“Mia wait!” a teenage girl with black hair and blue eyes said as she raced after another girl.

“No rest for the wicked!” Sixteen years old Mia Dearden grinned, her blue eyes shining as her blonde hair flapped in the wind.

“But this is a really dangerous part of town!” Her friend said as eyes the buildings as if they were about to come to life and eat her.

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Mia complained as she slowed down.

No sooner had she said this then they were confronted by the sight of a young man with a knife. They back up, the two girls trying to find a way out but it was no use, five more guys, armed with weapons, stepped out of the shadows and surrounded them.

“You two are in the wrong part of town.” One of the guys sneered, twirling his knife.

No sooner had he spoke then something happened: An arrow failed through the air and hit him in the shoulder. He cried out as he flew back, the others looking around wildly. One of the guys raised his gun as an arrow flew out at him. As he prepared to dodge it, it exploded and a net leapt out and wrapped itself around him. His gun clattered to the ground as he feel back. Trying to fight his way out of it, he looked up in awe as Green Arrow lunged out from the shadows.

Green Arrow engaged the other four as Mia and her friend turned and fled. Mia and Green Arrow exchanged a look and Green Arrow was heavily reminded of Roy before he focused. Twirling his bow, Green Arrow ducked at one of the guys tried to stab him with a knife. Green Arrow then rose and struck the buy in the back of the head, knocking him out. Green Arrow then ducked the bullet from one of the other guys who shot at him. The bullet instead hit one of the remaining guys in the shoulder, sending him on his back. The shooter was stunned and didn’t see Green Arrow until the archer slugged him. As the guy went down, Green Arrow whirled around, notching an arrow and firing. The arrow hit the last guy in the shoulder, having him crying out as he dropped his knife and fell on his back.

“Where’s Black Mask?” Green Arrow demanded as he stalked over to the last guy.

“I don’t know.” The guy told him.

Snarling, Green arrow grabbed the arrow in his shoulder and twisted. The guy cried out in pain as he did so.

“Where is Black Mask?!” Green Arrow snarled.

“I told you, I don’t know!” the guy told him desperately.

Further interrogation was interrupted by police sirens. Growling in frustration, Green Arrow stood up and took out an arrow with a line. Firing it, he used it to escape as the cruiser pulled out. Two cops got out and looked at the scene.

“He’s back.” One of them said.

“But there have been no sightings of him in over a year!” the other one protested.

“We haven’t needed him in over a year. But we need him now, god help us.” The older cop sighed.


	3. The first move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Mask creates a hostage situation with a few twists. Black Mask has a partner with a past with Oliver.

Arrow lair  
Night

Oliver was using the Salmon ladder when his phone rang. Dropping down to the floor, Oliver walked over to the computers, picked up his phone and answered it.

“Hello?” Oliver answered.

“Turn on a local news station, now.” Pike told him urgently.

Alarmed by Pike’s tone of voice, Oliver quickly complied.

“If you’re just joining us, I’m here live outside was once the Merlyn Global building,” Susan Waters announced, “about twenty minutes ago, two choppers appeared and landed on the roof of the building, both carrying hostages. The crime lord, Black Mask, and his gang have taken over the building and planted a bomb on the roof. Black Mask contacted the police to tell them he will detonate it if he does not receive three million dollars by mid-night tonight.”

“How many hostages?” Oliver demanded.

“At least a dozen but probably more.” Pike told him.

“I’m on it.” Oliver told him before he hung up.

Star City  
Later

The roof of the building that was once the headquarters for the multi-million dollar company Merlyn Global, Black Mask’s crew stood guard over the bomb in case the Green Arrow decided to make an appearance. Suddenly, a green arrow flew out and hit the ground. The small capsule in the center of the shaft opened up and the air was suddenly filled with smoke screen. That was when the Green Arrow struck.

An arrow flew out, knocking the gun out of one of the guards’ hands. Green Arrow suddenly lunged forward, striking him across the face. As the guard went down unconscious, Green Arrow turned his attention to the other guards. He fired another arrow, hitting one of the guards in the shoulder. As one of the younger guards raised his gun, his pistol shaking as his hands trembled, he could see the archer, invisible through the smoke screen, take out the other guards. He stepped back, looking around for the archer. Then, without warning, The Green Arrow suddenly jumped out, swinging his bow around and struck him across the face, knocking him out.

Green Arrow moved through the smoke screen, taking out the guards one by one. The last two guards backed away, one of them firing with an assault rifle. Green Arrow fired an arrow, the tip of which exploded into iron cables the wrapped around the guard’s legs. He screamed as he dropped his gun while he was dragged into the smoke screen while the last guard watched terrified. An arrow fired through the smoke and hit him in the shoulder, pinning him to the chopper. He cried out in pain as Green Arrow calmly made his way out of the smoke and towards the chopper. Green Arrow ignored the whimpers of the guard and opened the chopper doors to reveal the bomb. He promptly swore as the timer was just above thirty seconds until detonation.

“How do I stop this thing?” He barked as he grabbed the man by his shirt.

“I don’t know!” He pleaded.

“Tell me!” Green Arrow barked as he twisted the arrow, causing the man to cry out in pain.

“I already told you, I don’t know!” The guard cried out in pain.

Growling, Green Arrow rushed back to the bomb to see that it was just under five seconds now. There was no time and it reached zero. However, nothing happened. Green Arrow stared blankly at the ‘bomb’ before he realized what had happened.

“This is just for show, it’s a fake.” He said and the guard nodded.

“He said we’d get the money and get out of here.” The guard said and Green Arrow scoffed.

“He played you. There was no way anyone could have gotten the money together before mid-night. Black Mask had something else planned.” Green Arrow told him.

Without another word, Green Arrow turned away and walked passed all the unconscious guards. He entered the building from the roof entrance and immediately encountered three more guards. They opened fire on him but the archer dodged, rolling to avoid the bullets. Taking cover behind a corner, Green Arrow stood up and notched an arrow. Jumping out from behind the corner, he fired, the arrow striking one of the guards in the chest, killing him instantly. Green Arrow then rushed the remaining two guards, jumping to avoid the bullets as they fired. Green arrow notched another arrow and fired, this one getting one of the guards in the shoulder. As that guard flew back, dropping is gun; Green arrow got close to the other and struck him across the face with his bow, knocking him unconscious. As he went down, Green Arrow approached the other guard and knelt down, grabbing the shaft.

“How many more guards are there?” Green arrow grabbed as he twisted the arrow and the guard cried out in pain.

“No more, it was just us. We’re Black Mask’s elite guards.” He whimpered.

“Where is Black Mask?” Green Arrow growled.

“The CEO’s office.” He said in a pained voice.

“Thank you for your cooperation.” Green Arrow said before he punched him hard enough to knock him out.

Green Arrow stood up, reaching back and notching an arrow. He made his way down the hall and reached the office. Green Arrow kicked opened the door and fired. The arrow went into Black Mask’s shoulder as the crime lord sat in the chair Malcolm Merlyn once had.

“Huh, I didn’t expect you to be here so soon.” Black Mask said idly, surprisingly not reacting to the arrow.

“Why did you plant a fake bomb, why put on this show?” Green Arrow demanded as he looked at the black skull mask.

“To make a point.” Black Mask said simply, his reaction hidden by the mask he wore.

“What point would that be?” the archer demanded.

“That that bomb could have been real. And you would have been powerless to stop it. My point was to shake Star City’s faith in its hero. And I’ve done it. In the coming days, you will have to fight like you’ve never fought before. Until then!” Black Mask laughed as his hologram faded from the room.

Black Mask’s hideout  
Same time

“You sure this is the way to go?” Black Mask said as he stepped off the hologram projector.

“If you want to defeat the Green Arrow, you cannot do it simply with man power. You must battle his mind as well as his body. Only then can you defeat him.” His associate told him.

“You know who he is, don’t you?” Black Mask demanded.

“I know exactly who he is.” His associate confirmed.

“Why won’t you tell me?” Black Mask demanded frustrated.

“Would it change anything?” His associate asked curiously.

“No...I guess not,” Black Mask conceded after a moment, “you better not lead me wrong Wilson, there’s too much at stake here."

“You have no idea.” Slade smirked mysteriously before walking off.


	4. Taking on an army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Mask makes another daring move and Oliver and Pike desperately try to combat him.

Star City  
Afternoon

“Things are getting bad Oliver,” Pike said as the two sat in a coffee shop, “in the two days since the incident at the Merlyn Global building, crime has risen ten percent. We need to do something.”

“Black Mask showed them I’m not invincible, they aren’t afraid of me anymore. We need to make them fear me again.” Oliver said as he stroked his goatee thoughtfully.

“But how do we do that?” Pike wondered and Oliver had no answer.

Elsewhere in the city  
Same time

Mia leaned her head against the window of the school bus, waiting until the bus dropped off. Suddenly, an explosion of gas in front of the bus caused the driver to jerk the bus to a stop. Mia sat up straighter; looking to see what was going on. A man wearing a gas mask wielding a grenade launcher was standing in front of the bus, blocking the road as Mia noticed men armed with assault rifled surround the bus, taking aim at the windows.

“Open up old man or the kids get it!” One of the gunmen shouted at the driver.

After a brief hesitation, looking back at the kids, the driver opened the bus doors after weighing his options. The gunmen walked onto the bus. As most walked through the aisle, one turned and shot the driver in the head, killing him instantly. As the Mia and the other kids on the bus screamed in horror, the gun men tossed the body out of the bus before closing the doors. The gun got in the driver seat and grabbed the intercom radio.

“Sorry kids, but there’s been a change in destination.” He laughed as he turned the bus around and drove off.

With Oliver and Pike  
Not long after

“Hold on a minute,” Pike answered his phone, “This is Commissioner Pike. What?! Okay, I’ll be right there.”

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked as Pike stood up.

“A crew of armed thugs just hijacked a school bus full of kids.” Pike said and Oliver paled.

“Black Mask.” Oliver growled as he stood up as well.

“Seems like it. We have work to do.” Pike said grimly.

Oliver nodded and they quickly exited the café, both going in separate directions. 

Star City Police Department  
Late afternoon/early night

“Okay, what do we have?” Pike asked as he walked into the station.

“Not much sir. Based on the gang colors, we know they were with Black Mask but not much else.” One of his officers said apologetically. 

“Any ransom calls, or threats?” Pike asked and the officer shook his head.

“No sir.” The officer told him.

“Commissioner, you have a call.” One of the officers at a desk said as he held a hand over a phone’s receiver.

“I’m busy.” Pike snapped.

“Commissioner, its Black Mask.” The officer said quietly.

All noise in the room suddenly came to a halt. Pike slowly tuned around and walked over to the officer, picking up the phone and putting it to his ear.

“Hello?” Pike said lowly.

“Evening Commissioner.” Black Mask told him and Pike growled in the back of his throat.

“Black Mask.” Pike growled.

“So at last we speak.” Black Mask said idly. 

“What is it you want?” Pike demanded.

“In general? Money, power, and control. From you? I want you to deliver a message to the mayor: he will legalize the activities of my crew or, starting from midnight, I will kill one kid every hour so long as I don’t get what I want.” Black Mask told him.

“You know the mayor will never agree to that!” Pike snarled.

“Then I guess you’ll have a lot of dead kids on your hands. You have four hours before is tart shooting kids, make use of it.” Black Mask said before the line went dead.

Snarling, Pike slammed the phone down before turning to his officers.

“Finding those kids is out top priority! I don’t want someone to come to me with anything else unless a bomb is in a building, do I make myself clear!?” Pike snarled.

“Sir!” His officers shouted in response.

“Good! Now let’s get to work!” Pike barked.

Star City  
Night

A gangbanger groaned ass he regained consciousness. As he regained his senses, he realized he was in a dark room, tied to a chair. And standing over him was a dark figure. Even though the gangbanger couldn’t see his features, the bow in his hand gave his identity away.

“You work for Black Mask. You will tell me where he’s keeping the kids he abducted.” Green Arrow told him.

“I don’t know, I swear!” The gangbanger pleaded.

“I think you’re lying. You will tell me the truth, one way or another.” Green Arrow said darkly.

He notched an arrow and fired, hitting the gangbanger in the leg and he cried out in pain.

Elsewhere in Star City  
Later

“It’s midnight and no calls from the boss man.” A gangbanger told the rest of the crew.

“I guess it’s time. Grab one of the kids.” the leader ordered. 

At his orders, two gangbangers walked over to where they kept the kids. Walking in, one grabbed Mia and started dragging her out. Mia struggled, screaming for help but the others were too terrified to do anything. 

“Sorry kid,” the gangbanger dragging her said as she struggled, “it’s just business.”

At the moment, the lights in the warehouse went out. Mia stopped struggling as the gangbangers looked around in confusion. Then, two arrows flew out, hitting them both in the shoulders. As they went down and Mia looked around startled, an arrow flew out and hit the lock to the door to where the other kids were being kept. It opened and the kids came rushing out. The gangbangers pulled out their guns but an arrow flew out, hitting one in the shoulder. As he went down, the others looked around for the source, the kids ran out of the room, looking for the exit. A dark figure jumped down from the ceiling, firing an arrow. The arrow hit another gangbanger in the shoulder, sending him down.

The other gangbangers opened fire on Green Arrow and he jumped out of the way, rolling to avoid the barrage of bullets. Once he was out of the line of fire, Green Arrow notched an arrow and fired. It hit the floor by the gangbangers and explodes. It threw the gunmen off their feet and, as they were trying to regroup, Green Arrow struck. He rushed over and whirled his bow around, striking two of them across the face and knocking them out. The archer then slugged another gangbanger, knocking her out before whirling around and kicking one in the face, sending him to unconsciousness as well. 

As Green Arrow looked around at the unconscious gangbanger, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He reached back for an arrow as several more gangbangers arrive and open fire on him. He jumps out of the way, landing on his side. He winces at the bullet in his shoulder before firing, getting one of the shooters in the heart. As the corpse fell to the floor, the archer stood up and somersaulted on the ground to avoid bullets. As they fired, they failed to notice the gas tanks behind the archer. A single bullet hit one.

Outside the building, the kids were thrown to the ground from the force of the explosion as the building blew up.


	5. Phase three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is helped by a surprising ally while Slade moves on to the next part of his plan.

Star City

Night

 

While all the other kids fled from the scene, Mia walked around the rubble of the warehouse, looking around. Occasionally, she would pass the corpse of one on the gunmen. As she passed a large piece of debris, it suddenly began to move. Mia looked over, startled, as the debris slowly moved upwards, revealing the Green Arrow lifting it off of him. With a growl, Green Arrow tossed the debris off of him and it landed with a loud thud. Green Arrow breathed heavily, exhausted from his efforts to get the debris off him and from his injuries. The two stared at each other for a moment before the archer’s eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward, out cold before he hit the ground.

 

Mia rushed forward, checking him over. Noting he had several burns visible where his costume was burned, Mia looked around and spotted a car not far away. Making a decision, Mia gently flipped the archer on his back. Putting her arms under his armpits and over his shoulders, Mia began dragging the unconscious archer towards the car. Reaching it, she put Green Arrow down and grabbed the backseat door and pulled, hoping beyond all doubt that it was unlocked. It was. Pulling the door open, Mia grabbed Green Arrow by the shoulders and, with great difficulty, managed to get him inside the backseat of the car.

 

“You need to layoff the carbs.” Mia grunted.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Good, you’re awake.” Mia said as she reached over and closed the door.

 

“This your car?” Green Arrow asked as she climbed into the driver’s seat.

 

“Nope.” Mia said as she broke open the box underneath revealing the wires.

 

“Can you hotwire it?” the archer inquired.

 

“I’ll let that slide since we just met. Yes, I can hotwire it.” Mia said as she got to doing just that.

 

Green Arrow nodded as he weighed his options. He could tell her thanks and leave her here to head back to base. But considering he had been unconscious moments earlier, and he still felt lightheaded, he didn’t think that was very smart.  A spark came up front and the car started.

 

“Okay, where are we headed?” Mia asked as she pulled out of the area.

 

“Head to downtown. Once we get there, I’ll tell you where you need to go. Make sure I say awake,” Green Arrow leaned back, attempting to get comfortable, “so, what’s your name.”

 

“Mia, Mia Dearden.” Mia said as she sped up.

 

“I’m Oliver.” The archer said after a moment.

 

Star City Police Department

Later

 

“Okay, we have all the witness statements, “One of Pike’s officers told the commissioner, “they all say the same thing: The Green Arrow saved them, stalled the gangbangers so they could get out, and in the ensuing fight, something happened that made the warehouse explode.”

 

“Any news on if the Green Arrow survived the explosion.” Pike said causally.

 

“No sir.” The officer said and Pike nodded.

 

“Dismissed.” Pike said and the officer nodded before walking out of the office.

 

Pike’s phone went off and he quickly dug it out. Seeing Oliver’s name flash across the screen, he quickly answered.

 

“Oliver?” Pike asked.

 

“No, Mia. Look, Oliver wants to come to his lair. He’s in bad shape, he needs help.” Mia told him.

 

Black Mask’s hideout

Same time

 

Black Mask angrily slammed his fist down on the table as the report on the warehouse came on the TV.

 

“I told you not to act without my instructions.” Slade growled.

 

“Well, I don’t take orders from you. This is my crew,” Black Mask snarled as he got to his feet, “I think our partnership has run its course, Mr. Wilson.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Slade said stiffly.

 

“Good. You two,” Black Mask gestured to two of his crew, “escort Mr. Wilson out.”

 

  
Black Mask’s feeling if victory was short lived as he noticed his order wasn’t followed. In fact they looked down right nervous, as did the rest of his crew in the room.

 

“What are you doing?” Black Mask demanded as he looked around at his crew.

 

“They’re waiting to see what happens. To see who the victor is and who the loser is. To see who will gain control.” Slade said smugly.

 

Snarling angrily, Black Mask pulled out a gun and aimed at Slade. However, fast as lighting, Slade pulled out his sword and brought it down on Black Mask’s hand. Mask screamed as his hand flew up in the air, the gun clattering to the floor as blood splattered on the floor. Slade then stabbed the crime lord through the chest and pulled the sword out. As Black Mask fell to the floor, dead, Slade smirked over at the crew.

 

“There’s going to be some changes around here.” Slade announced.

 

Arrow lair

Later

 

“He should be alright.” Pike told Mia as he put away the medical tools.

 

“Oliver queen is the Green Arrow…go figure.” Mia said as she looked at Oliver’s sleeping form.

 

“Yes. Look, Ms. Dearden, I don’t think I need to explain to you the severity of the secret you now carry. If anyone found out…” Pike trailed off suggestively and Mia nodded.

 

“If I was gonna turn him in, I would’ve taken him to a hospital instead of here. His secret’s safe with me.” Mia assured him and Pike nodded, believing her.

 

“Well Ms. Dearden, you better get home. Your parents must be worried.” Pike said as he picked up his jacket.

 

“I’m an orphan, no one’s waiting for me,” Mia said bluntly, “besides, you should probably head back before anyone gets suspicious. Someone needs to stay with him.”

 

“She’s right,” the two turned to see Oliver pull himself into a sitting position, “I’ll be fine. If you’re worried about her, if she was gonna kill me, she’d of left me to die.”

 

“Yeah…I guess you have a point.” Pike said after a moment before he turned and walked out.

 

“So, nice place you got here.” Mia said as she looked around the lair.

 

“It serves its purpose.” Oliver said nonchalantly.

 

“So, you’ve been saving the city since you came back from that island all those years ago?” Mia said as she looked over at Oliver.

 

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded.

 

“I want to help.” Mia said immediately and Oliver looked at her incredulously.

 

“Are you even old enough to drive?” Oliver asked incredulously.

 

“I’m sixteen! Seventeen in a few weeks!” Mia said offended.

 

“You’re untrained.” Oliver noted.

 

“Then teach me! I don’t ever want to feel as helpless as I did tonight again!” Mia protested.

 

Oliver stared at her, feeling like he was staring into the past.

 

_Star City_

_Many years ago_

_“I can help you save this city!” Roy Harper shouted._

_“You’re untrained.” The Arrow noted._

_“Then teach me.” Roy pleaded._

Present

 

“Okay.” Oliver said after a moment.

 

“Really, just like that?” Mia said surprised and Oliver chuckled lightly.

 

“I’m in a charitable mood. We’ll start in a few days, after I recover as much as I can afford to.” Oliver told her.

 

Slade’s hideout

Later

 

“So sir, now that you have overthrown Black Mask, what is your plan?” Slade’s, formally Black Mask’s, right hand man asked as Slade looked out the window.

 

“The same plan I’ve been carrying out for weeks, now I just have the power to do it on my terms,” Slade told him, “my plan to destroy the Green Arrow. It is a simple, four step plan. Phase one, find a criminal with an empire and use him to bring life back to the criminals of Star City. Phase two, shake the faith the people have in their hero and the fear the criminals have of him. Phase three-

 

Pike residence

Same time

 

“Honey, how was work?” Mrs. Pike asked as Pike walked in.

 

“Like the old days.” Pike sighed.

 

“It’ll get better, trust me.” His wife said with a smile.

 

Pike smiled back but it was shirt lived. The sound of glass breaking pieced the air and Mrs. Pike screamed as Pike flew back. Shock and pain was written across his face as a green arrow stuck out of his chest.

 

Slade’s hideout

Same time

 

“Frame him for murder and turn his allies in the Police Department against him.” Slade said with a smirk.

 

Arrow lair, next day

Morning

 

“How are you feeling?” Mia asked as Oliver sat up, wincing in pain.

 

“Better than last night.” Oliver said as a beep went off.

 

“What’s that?” Mia asked as Oliver stood up.

 

“The computer has an alert set up that goes off every time something happens in the city.” Oliver said as he walked over and sat down in the computer chair.

 

After typing for a second, he pulled a video feed from a news conference.

 

“Breaking news! Police Commissioner Frank Pike was murdered last night!” The anchor said and Mia gasped as Oliver stared in stunned shock. “After arriving home from work, an arrow broke through his window and struck him in the heart. His now widow, Susan Pike. Called 911 but Commissioner Pike was announced dead at the scene. Although no one has been charged yet, the prime suspect in the murder is the Green Arrow. The mayor had this to say.”

 

“People of Star City,” the mayor- an over white Caucasian man with black hair and blue eyes-said as he looked at the cameras, “over ten years ago, we had a similar occurrence. Our once trusted protector, The Arrow, turned on us, murdering one of my predecessors and many others. I will not let his successor do the same thing. I am issuing an arrest warrant for the Green Arrow.”

 

“But you were here all night.” Mia said confused.

 

“Black Mask is setting me up.” Oliver said grimly.

 

“So what do we do?” Mia asked him and he was silent for a moment.

 

“Go grab a bow and a quiver. Training starts now.” Oliver told her


	6. The next big move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade continues his plan to turn the city against Oliver.

Star City  
Night

“Put the money in the bag old man!” A gangbanger shouted as he aimed a shot gun at a clerk.

“Okay, just calm down.” The clerk said as he reached for the cash register. 

Unseen to the gangbanger, he also reached down and pushed a button, sending off a silent alarm. As the cash register opened, an arrow burst through the glass. The arrow hit the gangbanger in the shoulder and he fell back, moaning in pain as he dropped gun. As the clerk looked on shocked, the doors to his store burst open. The clerk looks over as Green Arrow stormed in, picked up the gangbanger, and walked out before the clerk could even say anything.

Warehouse  
Later

The gangbanger screamed as Green Arrow twisted the arrow in his shoulder. Finally, the archer stepped back.

“Tell me what I want to know and this doesn’t have to go any further.” Green Arrow told him, his voice distorted to strike even more fear into the gangbanger.

“I can’t, they’ll kill me.” The gangbanger said fearfully.

The Green Arrow notched an arrow and fired. The gangbanger cried out in pain as the arrow went into his leg.

“You should be more worried about what I’ll do.” Green Arrow snarled.

“Okay, okay! What do you want do you want to know?” The gangbanger asked.

“Black Mask, where is he?” Green Arrow demanded.

“Six feet under.” The gangbanger told him.

“What?” Green Arrow demanded.

“Black Mask had a partner. A couple months ago, the partner killed him and took over the organization. We all work for him now.” The gangbanger explained.

“What’s his name?” Green Arrow demanded.

“I don’t know, only the inner circle knows who he is,” the gangbanger said before freaking out as the archer grabbed him by his shirt collar, “but I think I know what he’s planning!”

“What?” Green Arrow growled.

“The ceremony honoring the mayor, apparently he’s gonna make a big move on it. That’s all I know, I swear!” The gangbanger said as he closed his eyes. 

Green Arrow through him to the ground and tossed down a burner phone before turning and walking out.

Arrow lair  
Later

Mia was training on the training dummy in the lair when Oliver walked in. Oliver stopped, observing her. She had come a long way in two months, he noted with pride. 

“Hey, how’d it go?” Mia said as she noticed him.

“Black Mask was overthrown two months ago and his organization was taken over by a partner of his.” Oliver told.

“Two months ago, isn’t that around the time…” Mia trailed off.

“That Pike was murdered by the person posing as me. So it’s a safe bet that whoever took over probably ordered the hit.” Oliver said and she nodded.

“So, any word on this guy?” Mia asked.

“Word on the street is that he’s planning something for the ceremony honoring the mayor.” Oliver told her.

“So…what are we gonna do?” Mia asked.

“I’m gonna go visit an old friend.” Oliver said simply.

Starling medical center, next day  
Morning

“You know who you remind me of?” Quentin asked, squinting at Oliver.

“Who?” Oliver decided to humor him.

“Oliver Queen, just a lot older,” Quentin said, clearly out of it, “he’s a good kid, but his parents spoil him. He just needs some direction in life, that’s all. If gets some direction, I have a feeling he’ll go on to do great things.”

“You really think that?” Oliver asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, I do…who are you again?” Quentin asked confused.

“Just a friend…just a friend Detective.” Oliver said with a slight smile.

Star City  
Night

“And now, let’s give a round of applause for our mayor, Richard Stevens.” The announcing said to the crowd.

The announcing stepped back as the crowd applauded. Stevens, a slightly chubby, black haired man with blue eyes, stepped up to the podium as the applause died down. 

“Thank you. I know we have had a difficult few months with the betrayal of our once trust protector, The Green Arrow, and rising crime rates. But I am confident that we will be able to-”

Able to what, no one would ever no. A green arrow suddenly flew out and struck him in the shoulder. The crowd cried out in horror as Stevens flew back, a look of shock and pain on his face.

“There he is!” One of the security officers said as he pointed towards a balcony where a figure dressed like the Green Arrow was visible.

‘Green Arrow’ shot off an arrow and the guard jumped out of the way, barely dodging it as Green Arrow fled. ‘Green Arrow’ made it onto the roof before stopping, as someone was in his path. 

“Who are you and why are you framing me?” Green Arrow said as he aimed at the imposter, who laughed a very familiar laugh.

“Haven’t figured it out by now kid?” Slade said as he lowered his hood.

“Slade.” Green Arrow breathed.

“I’d love to say and chat, but you have problems of your own.” Slade said with a sadistic smirk.

Before Green Arrow could do anything, a spot light shined down on him. He looked up to see a police chopper shinning down on him.

“Green Arrow, you are under arrest! Lower your weapons and put your hands on your head!”


	7. The final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Slade meet to battle one last time, this time to the death.

Star City  
Night

Green Arrow notched an arrow and fired into the air. The arrow hit the chopper’s spot line, knocking it out. As the archer turned to follow Slade, the roof was suddenly swarming with police. Growling in frustration, Green Arrow whirled around, striking a few officers out cold. As the other officers opened fire, Green Arrow was forced to retreat. Notching an arrow, he turned back and fired at them. The arrow exploded into iron cables which wrapped around two officers and tied them together. As they fell to the rooftop, a black, unmarked chopper approached the rooftop. Green Arrow fought his way through the army of cops and jumped through the side door and slammed it shut as the chopper began to lift into the air. 

Oliver sat down in the passenger seat and looked over at Mia.

“Any sign of him?” He asked.

“No. Whoever that was, he got away.” Mia said as the police choppers pursued them.

“His name is Slade Wilson. Cloak.” Oliver ordered.

Outside the chopper, the police were stunned as they saw the chopper seemingly disappear from sight and from detection. They tried to figure out how it was done but it was useless, the Green Arrow was gone.

Arrow lair, Next day  
Morning 

“So, this I Slade Wilson guy, he’s sort of your arch nemesis?” Mia asked as Oliver sat at the computers, doing internet searches.

“I guess you could say that. I should have known it was him. Black Mask, the rising crime, Pike, it was all him. All part of his plan to destroy me.” Oliver mused.

His phone went off, signaling a text message. Oliver pulled it out and checked his messages. 

‘Where?’ an unknown number asked.

‘Where it all started.’ Oliver texted back.

“What’s that?” Mia asked, noticing what Oliver was doing.

“War.” Oliver said simply.

Star City Police Department  
Late afternoon/early night

A police officer was walking to his car when he was suddenly pinned to the car by someone. He groaned in pain and looked back to see it was Green Arrow.

“You!” He snarled.

“I need your help officer.” Green Arrow said calmly.

“You killed commissioner Pike, tried to assassinate the mayor! Why would I help you?!” The officer snarled.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been set up,” Green Arrow said and the officer scoffed, “Something is going down at the docks tonight, something. Gather as many officers as you can and wear Kevlar.”

The man felt himself being released and looked back to see Green Arrow had vanished.

The docks  
Night

Green Arrow stared out at the docks, thinking. Here was where it had all began, where he and Sara had first boarded the Queen’s Gambit, which had been sabotaged by Malcolm. This is where he had been set on the path to becoming the Green Arrow; rather fitting this is where his path should end. Feeling something approach, Green Arrow turned around.

Deathstroke stood before his army of gangbangers, all dressed like him in his armor. Green Arrow felt a smirk cross his face as he pulled out his arrow.

“To tell you the truth, part of me always knew it would end like this,” the archer began, “from the moment I left you on Lian Yu, part of me knew we would end up here again.”

“Except this time you’re alone kid.” Deathstroke taunted. 

“Am I?” Green Arrow asked.

A chopper suddenly appeared over them. Deathstroke and his army looked up as its weapons deployed, opening firing on Slade’s army. Inside the cockpit, Mia smirked. Snarling behind his mask, Deathstroke roared as he and Green Arrow rushed each other. Deathstroke pulled out his sword and tried to strike the archer but Green Arrow used his bow to block him. With a well-placed kick to Slade’s abdomen, the madman was sent stumbling back as Green Arrow notched an arrow and fired. Slade caught it but it exploded, sending him sliding back. Picking himself up, Deathstroke picked his dropped sword back up and swung it around with expertise.

“You’re gonna regret that kid.” Slade snarled.

“We’ll see.” Green Arrow said evenly as he notched another arrow.

While this was going on, the cops had finally shown on and a fire fight had broken out between Slade’s gang and the SCPD. Meanwhile, three chopper surrounded the one Mia was in.

“On the ground and come out with your hands up!” A cop ordered and Mia swore.

Slade slugged Oliver, sending him flying back before landing on his back, sliding towards the docks before he stopped just short of falling into the water. Slade approached, his sword held at his side.

“You had to know it was gonna end this way kid,” Slade told Oliver as he approached, “If it wasn’t me, it would’ve been somebody else.”

Green Arrow suddenly notched an arrow and fired. Slade caught it with his free hand but that proved to be a mistake. There was a surge of electricity and Slade dropped his sword, screaming as he was electrocuted. Green Arrow then jumped up and struck Slade across the face with his bow. Slade’s mask fell off and he dropped his sword and the arrow as the archer jumped on top of him, punching him in the face in quick succession.

“Who comes after you, huh Slade?!” Green Arrow demanded as he continued punching him. “I stopped some of the most dangerous men in the world; I killed Ra’s al Ghul! You couldn’t stop me ten years ago and you can’t stop me now!”

Snarling as he regained his motor function, Slade shoved Oliver off him. Picking up his sword, Slade rushed at Oliver but Oliver brought up his bow and blocked him. 

Mia had lowered the chopper and the officers had surrounded her. The door opened and an arrow shot out, hitting the ground before the shaft opened up and a smoke screen filled the area, making it impossible for them to see. Mia, dressed in the same costume once worn by Thea Queen, jumped out, using her bow to knock some of them off their feet while whirling around, knocking them out with a strike to the face. 

Oliver and Slade backed away from the docks as they continued their fight. Exchanging blows, bow and sword blocking each other, repeat, it was a cycle as they backed down the walk towards the boat stationed at the docks. Oliver jumped up onto the yacht sized boat and Slade followed him so they could continue their fight. 

“It’s over Slade. We’re both exhausted. It doesn’t have to be this way.” Oliver tried one last time to reason with his former friend.

“You killed Shado.” Slade snarled.

“No I didn’t. Ivo did, he tricked me into thinking I chose Sara over her but he was wrong. He was gonna kill her no matter what I did. I’m done blaming myself, and I’m done letting you blame me for her death. Ivo killed her, not me.” Oliver said firmly.

“Liar!” Slade shouted as he rushed Oliver.

Oliver whirled around, striking Slade across the face with his bow before jumping back and notching an arrow. As Slade rushed him, Oliver fired and Slade caught the arrow, about to throw it away before it exploded. Slade was sent flying back, hitting his head off the side of the boat.

“Stay down Slade.” Oliver ordered.

“Never.” Slade growled as he shakily stood up.

“You can’t win Slade. You’re exhausted and you can barely stand. Do you want me to kill you?” Oliver asked.

“If I do, so be it. So long as I take you with me!” Slade said as he picked his sword back up and rushed at Oliver one last time.

“If that’s the way you want it.” Oliver said grimly.

Oliver fired another arrow and it landed on the deck before it exploded into iron cables that wrapped around Slade’s feet. Oliver calmly approached him before slugging him. Slade’s head whipped to the side and he spat out a mouth full of blood before he tried to strike Oliver but the archer moved out of the way. Oliver then struck Slade three times in quick succession.

“I told you, you can’t win,” Oliver told him firmly, “I’m younger, faster, and stronger. You may be more experienced, but you’re out of time Slade. It’s over.”

“Nooo!” Slade roared.

Slade picked up his sword and cut through the cables. As Slade jumped for Oliver, the archer lowered into a crouch and, as Slade reached him, delivered a powerful, well aimed punch to Slade’s stomach. As Slade staggered due to the suddenly pain, Oliver jumped up and spun around, sending a powerful kick to Slade’s dace. Slade tumbled back, hitting the railing and just barely stopping himself from falling over board. Blood dripping down his chin, Slade stared at his reelection in the water. He stared for several seconds, the only sound in the night the exchange of gunfire and the ragged breathing of the two men.

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it. I know you could’ve done it by now. I don’t like being towed with, kid. Just do it.” Slade mumbled, beginning to slip into unconsciousness. 

Oliver nodded and notched an arrow. Turning around, he fired it towards the ship.

Outside, all the fighting stopped as they all saw the ship explode, seeming to take the two combatants along with it.


	8. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the final chapter. I would just like to thank everyone for all your support and I hope you enjoy this.

Star City, a week later  
Day

“Funeral preparations for Oliver Queen are now underway as the city still reels from the revelation that the former mayor was in fact, Star City’s own Green Arrow,” A news reporter said as she stood outside the police barricade to prevent those not invited to the funeral from attending, “whether this means Queen was also The Arrow remains to be seen. The boat which he and his opponent, the terrorist Slade Wilson, were on when it blew up and sunk into the depths of Starling Bay soon after. Search efforts have not been able to locate the remains of either. Authorities are investigating whether Slade Wilson set up Mr. Queen to be framed for his recent crimes. But one thing is for certain, all Mr. Queen’s secrets died with him.” 

In the cemetery, the crowd of mourners were silent as the funeral continued. Barry Allen was silent, watching as the empty casket was lowered into the ground. As the other mourners departed, he looked to his side to see a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, no older then sixteen, standing next to him.

“Were you a friend?” Barry asked.

“Sort of. Our moms were distant cousins,” Mia explained and Barry nodded, “you?”

“I guess, yeah.” Barry said and she smiled.

“Yeah, that sounds like him.” She said and he laughed.

“Well, it was nice you…” Barry stopped, realizing he didn’t know her name.

“Mia Dearden.” Mia said and he nodded.

“I’m Barry Allen. It was nice to meet you.” Barry said as he turned and started to walk.

Barry hadn’t taken five steps when his hair stood on end. He froze, turning his head. Standing by a tree, almost hidden in the shadows, a figure dressed in a black cloak stood there, just waiting. Barry simply stood there, frozen as he stared. Then he winked as he smirked while the figure simply nodded in acknowledgment. Barry then turned and sped off. Once the speedster was gone, the dark figure stepped out of the shadows and walked over to Mia.

“How’s Captain Lance?” Mia asked.

“Gone,” Oliver said sadly as he pulled back his hood, “he just couldn’t fight anymore. I was with him as he died. I guess the one good thing is that he’s not suffering anymore.”

“So…what now?” Mia asked.

“With Slade gone, the rise in crime decreased rapidly, the police can handle keeping the city safe now. But there are other cities out there that aren’t, I’m gonna go help keep them safe.” Oliver explained.

“And you’re…okay with the world thinking you’re dead?” Mia asked skeptically.

“Everyone who needs to know I’m alive knows. I spent years searching for a good way to die. But this, this will be a good way to live,” Oliver paused as he fixed Mia with a piercing stare, “you don’t have to come with me.”

“I know. Where are we headed?” Mia asked and Oliver fought a smirk.

“Let’s start with up for now.” Oliver told her and she nodded. 

“Okay.” Mia nodded vigorously. 

Oliver smiled as he pulled his hood up, the two walking towards wherever the wind would take them.


End file.
